New Divide
New Divide is a song written and performed by Linkin Park specifically for director Michael Bay's Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen and its soundtrack compilation with its score album. The track is produced by Mike Shinoda. It is released through Reprise Records on May 18, 2009, and it serves as the film's theme song. The peculiarity of the song is its solo - too layered and diverse to be played live. Its working title was known as "Megatron" (derived from a fictional character from Transformers). It received rave reviews from professional critics and remains to be one of the most critically acclaimed songs of Linkin Park. Releases * "New Divide" * "New Divide (Live)" * Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen - The Album * A Thousand Suns (Japanese bonus track, Live) * "Iridescent" * Burn It Down EP (Live) * Living Things+ (Live) * Linkin Park Junior Underground Presents: The Carnivore (XERO2.0 Remix, Bonus Track)1 1For all LPJU members only. Background The cue "NEST" contains excerpts of this track for Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen - The Score, composed by Steve Jablonsky and Linkin Park, that was released in 2009 through Reprise Records. Linkin Park re-worked "New Divide" in the musical score with successful film composer Hans Zimmer. A live version of this song is featured as a b-side to Linkin Park's first single "The Catalyst" and as a Japanese bonus track for their forth studio release, A Thousand Suns. The studio version of this song was included as a b-side for "Iridescent", the band's forth and final single from A Thousand Suns. It was also released as a downloadable content for the third Rock Band video game, Rock Band 3. The instrumental version of this song was used on the Weather Channel's Local on the 8's playlist on January and February 2012. Music Video Main article; New Divide (video) The music video for this track was premiered on the band's MySpace website on June 11, 2009. The video is included on the 2-Disc Special Edition DVD & Blu-ray for Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen. Live "New Divide" has been played live in Red Square for the Transformers: Dark of the Moon premiere in Moscow with other songs from other albums, including "What I've Done" from Minutes to Midnight, "Iridescent" from A Thousand Suns, and other songs from their previous studio debut albums. Track Listing CD single / iTunes EP iTunes single New Divide (Live) single Alternate Versions iTunes single Lyrics I remembered black skies, the lightning all around me I remembered each flash as time began to blur Like a startling sign that fate had finally found me And your voice was all I heard that I get what I deserve So give me reason to prove me wrong To wash this memory clean Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes Give me reason to fill this hole Connect the space between Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies Across this new divide There was nothing in sight but memories left abandoned There was nowhere to hide, the ashes fell like snow And the ground caved in between where we were standing And your voice was all I heard that I get what I deserve So give me reason to prove me wrong To wash this memory clean Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes Across this new divide In every loss, in every lie In every truth that you'd deny And each regret and each goodbye Was a mistake too great to hide And your voice was all I heard that I get what I deserve So give me reason to prove me wrong To wash this memory clean Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes Give me reason to fill this hole Connect the space between Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies Across this new divide Across this new divide Across this new divide Personnel * Chester Bennington - lead vocals * Rob Bourdon - drums, percussion * Brad Delson - lead guitars * Dave Farrell - bass guitars * Joe Hahn - turntables, synthesizers * Mike Shinoda - backing vocals, rhythm guitars Category:Linkin Park Singles Category:Linkin Park Songs